Taking Over Together
by bluejay96343
Summary: Carly and Todd are conning the people of Port Charles out of everything they own, starting with Satan himself; Sonny Corinthos. Rated M for language and violence. AU but with many of the characters you know and love.
1. No other woman is good enough for you

**Alright, so this is pretty short but I'm not sure if I'm continuing it, I might just throw it away and start over completely. jynxieminxie, since you're the reason I actually started this story, tell me what you think! I mean everyone else is free to tell me what they think too I just promised I would write this and I want to make sure it's what jynxieminxie wants it to be! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!  
**

Todd was sitting at the solid mahogany desk in his office, eying his computer regretfully. "I hope Carly was able to get her shit together and finally gained full ownership of Club 101. I can't wait any longer." He mumbled to himself.

Todd jumped as his double doors burst open to reveal a very severe looking Carly; her blond hair lightly curled and a mid-thigh length black dress hugged her curves tightly. "We need to talk." Carly said as she sat in a chair across from his own.

"Don't tell me you couldn't get full ownership. Carly! I told you I already invested in that club and I couldn't afford to let it fail! How the hell could you just-" Todd stopped abruptly and stood, noticing Carly had slipped off her heels and brought her knees up to her chest. She was filing her fingernails absently. "Carly?" Todd questioned.

"Are you done doubting my ability to con Jasper Jacks out of his half of MY club?" Carly asked blandly, clearly bored. "You're adorable when you act like you don't care about what I think of you." Todd responded, grinning broadly.

"I try." Carly answered, shrugging nonchalantly, before jumping up and wrapping her thin arms around Todd's neck. "I _love_ it when you say I'm adorable." She nearly growled into his ear. "Has anyone ever told you that you're sexy when you're conning people out of what's rightfully theirs?" Todd asked as he leaned in to her embrace.

"Just you." She whispered. Todd chuckled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Huh. I think you might be the reason I don't have a chance of ever getting a girlfriend." He said lightly.

"Damn straight. No other woman is good enough for you." Carly stated as if it were obvious "And you are?" Todd asked, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"I don't know. Am I?" Carly asked seductively, even though she already knew what his answer would be. "Hell yes." Todd said gruffly as he picked her up and sat her on his desk. "That's what I thought." Carly responded in between in between hungry kisses.

Just as Carly's deft fingers had began to undo the buttons of Todd's crisp blue shirt, an alarm on her phone started going off. "Dammit." She growled, angrily.

"I guess that's your cue. Go have fun rolling in the hay with Sonny 'Corntoes'." Todd said, slightly bristled.

"Don't pout. I'll be back. You know I love only you Todd. I married Sonny so you and I could build an empire. I'll have everything he owns soon enough, then we can finally be together." Carly said softly, as she caressed his face. Frowning, he simply dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Carly moved so quick, Todd didn't even have time to react. She grabbed his head in both of her hands, her fingers on the back of his neck and her thumbs resting on his cheekbones. "Don't make the mistake of thinking you own me Manning." She whispered, making Todd shiver with need.

Satisfied with herself, Carly turned on her heel and walked straight out of Manning Enterprise, a smile lighting up her face.

* * *

**Oh yeah. In this story, right now, they are both in their early twenties. I plan on explaining how they ended up meeting and everything else too just later in the story if/when I continue. **


	2. What the hell was that for?

**Alright, so here's chapter two and while I'm not thrilled with it... it is what it is. The next chapter is basically written, I skipped over this chapter and started writing the next one because I was stumped. Oh, if you're like a hardcore Carson fan - you probably shouldn't read from hear on out. Or I mean, you can, but don't count on any Sonny and Carly warm and fuzzy moments. Read, Review and ENJOY!**

Carly sat on the overstuffed couch that sat in the middle of the living room. "Living room my ass. More like morgue." Carly grumbled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Before she knew it she was dreaming about how she and Todd met.

* * *

_Carly looked out of the window and watched a pasture full of cows pass by. The sun had already gone down and the only other person on the musty Greyhound bus was fast asleep, equipped with drool and all. She looked down at the map she had in her clenched hands. "Port Charles, New York. My mother lives in Port Charles, New York." _

_Carly looked up, annoyed, when she felt the bus stutter. Just as she was about to ask what was going on, the driver said, "It's the damn transmission again. Sorry folks, it'll be awhile." _

"_Like hell it will be. I'll just get off and walk." Carly mumbled to herself, standing up and walking to the front. The driver looked at her warily but let her off without any trouble._

"_Might as well start walking." Carly thought aloud. "I'll just find another bus station and get another ride to New York." She flung her simple purse over her shoulder and started walking down the deserted road. _

_Carly finally made it to a green, dimly lit sign that read "Welcome to Llanview, Pennsylvania!" She chuckled and kept walking. _

"_Must be a small town." She thought, as she came to a gas station not long after the "welcome" sign. Just as she almost reached the streetlight near the gas station, that would deem her safe, hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back._

"_How cliched. Grabbing women in between the streetlights and pulling her into an alley. Way to be original." Carly griped as the man who had grabbed her from behind pulled her deeper into the cold, dank, alley. "Oh, a feisty one! Mmmmm." To Carly's disgust, the man sniffed her hair. She shuddered when she felt the tip of his tongue brush against her neck. "This should be **fun**"_

"_Get your grubby hands off me you filthy pig!" Carly shouted as she fought to loosen the grip the man had on her hair. That, of course, only made him angrier. A small knife appeared out of nowhere and was pressed against her neck, begging her to move. She growled in frustration._

_He slammed his lips into hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Carly gagged and tried to force his tongue back out, but he bit down. She cried out and pulled back only to have the knife cut deep into her neck. _

_Carly finally gained control of her hands and put all her effort into pushing the man off of her but he didn't budge. "Here's your last shot" she thought to herself as she pulled up her knee swiftly, making sure to hit him where she knew it would hurt._

_Carly grinned against his lips as she felt him loosen his grip on her. "Yes!" But just as she was about to land another blow, the man was jerked off of her and thrown against a wall. _

_A man with a scar under his right eye turned to look at her. "You okay?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact Carly's attacker was running away._

_Pissed, Carly drew her arm back and punched the guy who had just "saved" her right in the face. She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air._

"_Ouch! Dammit! What the hell was that for?" The man with the scar asked, as he rubbed his jaw, his brow furrowed._

"_THAT was for interfering! I almost had him! Then you came along and got in the middle and now he got away!" Carly answered, rubbing her throat where the knife had dug in._

"_You alright?" The man asked, eying Carly as if she was a leper. "I'm Fine." Carly snapped, irritated._

_'Carly's 'savior' sighed, "Look, my brother won't get far. I promise you that." Carly sputtered. "Wait. That – **pig **-was your **brother**?" Not meeting Carly's eyes, he mumbled "The one and only." _

_Carly noticed the man's unease and decided to have some fun. "Carly Benson." She said, putting on a dazzling smile and thrusting out her hand. She giggled as he struggled to hide his shock. _

"_Todd. Todd Manning."_

* * *

"Todd." Carly sighed dreamily in her sleep. "Why the hell are you dreaming about Todd Manning?" Sonny asked too calmly, gripping her arms tightly and waking her up completely. He pulled her off the couch and pushed her up against the wall closest to his oak desk. Sonny started shaking her so hard Carly felt pain explode in the back of her head where it had hit the wall.

"Now look what you did _Caroline_." The way Sonny snarled her name sent shivers up Carly's spine. Her eyes widened in shock as he raised his hand threateningly, but before he could land a blow, Carly ducked down and ran out of the house.

**Like I said, not really my best work. But I hope you liked it all the same (:**


	3. Ah Hell

**Chapter 3, kind of short but I think it's pretty good quality so that should make up for the length. (: Read, REVIEW and Enjoy!  
**

Carly sat in an emptied Club 101 and fidgeted with her clothes, unsure how to tell Todd that she had backed out of her marriage to Sonny too soon. "He was too close to hitting me." she whispered to herself. "Todd'll understand."

The door to Club 101 swung open and slammed into the wall, startling Carly. "How-how did you get in here?" Carly stammered, and then mentally kicked herself. _Dammit Carly, don't let him know how much he terrifies you._

Ignoring Carly's question, Sonny walked over to where she was sitting on a table. "Sonny look, I'm so-" Carly started to apologize but was cut off when Sonny raised his open palm and struck her. Carly's head snapped around from the sheer force of the slap. "What the Hell?" She asked, holding her cheek.

"Watch your mouth you little tramp." Sonny snarled. "I know you've been screwing Manning behind my back. Is that why you never do anything with me? Because you're fucking him? I'm going to have you whether you want it or not."

Sonny held Carly's wrists tightly as he forced her to lay on her back. "No! Sonny please don't! I'm sorry! I'll come back with you and I'll—I'll make love to you." Carly cried, desperation ringing in her voice. _When did you become helpless? It's Sonny. He's gotten to you, he's made you weak._

"Too late." Sonny growled in Carly's ear. He forced his tongue into her mouth. _Not this again._ She thought, as she felt her gag reflex kick in and tried to force his tongue out of her mouth. Unlike when Victor had attacked her, Sonny had forced her to lay down and there was no way she could bring her knee up. _Damn near helpless._

Sonny worked on unbuttoning Carly's jeans with one hand while holding her arms above her head with the other. She took advantage of his momentary distraction and arched her back up, trying to loosen his grip. He just growled and shifted his weight; Carly struggled to breathe with Sonny's body crushing her chest.

Feeling Sonny's fingers slip into her pants, Carly bucked to keep him from actually touching her skin. Sonny bit her lip in surprise and his forehead hit hers, hard. Carly didn't even hesitate when she swung her legs so they were wrapped around Sonny's and dug her heels into his calf muscles. She applied more pressure and grinned when his mouth finally released hers. Sonny's eyes widened as he realized she was reaching for one of the poolsticks that was hanging on the wall next to them.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath and lunged forward to gain control of Carly's arms. "Too late." Carly said, repeating what Sonny had said to her when he first walked in. She couldn't keep her mouth from forming menacing smile. Carly curled her steady fingers around the skinny end of the poolstick and swung.

A sickening crack rang throughout the club and Carly dropped the bloodied poolstick as if it burned. Seconds passed by as she eyed Sonny's body, making sure he was out cold.

"Ah, hell." Carly sighed as she took out her phone and called the only number she had set to speed dial. The phone rang once and then the person on the other line picked up. "Hey. I need you." She said, and hung up, not even waiting for a response.

**Go ahead and guess who she called! Oh, and yes. I meant to make her weak in the beginning. Obviously she came to her senses (: Carly had him right where she wanted him. And don't worry. Todd and Carly action next chapter! OH! Almost forgot. The parallels between Sonny's attack and Victors attack were definitely on purpose.  
**


	4. Sonny fuckin' Corntoes

**I'm just going to come out and say it. I laughed the entire time I wrote this chapter. Okay, not the whole time, but most of it. Ah, it's probably one of my favorite chapters so let me know how you like it! Read, Review and ENJOY! (: P.S. jynxieminxie THIS is how Todd got his scar ! **

"That son of a bitch hit you?" Todd asked as the caressed her bruised jaw with his thumb. Carly was sitting on the granite bar in her club, her ankles crossed and swinging slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I hit him back." Carly said, glancing at Sonny, who was now tied to a chair. His head lolled to the side and blood was dripping down his naturally tanned face.

"'Got him good too. You've got one hell of an arm." Jason chuckled. "Is there a pantry or a closet down here?" he asked Carly, kicking the chair Sonny was tied to.

"Yeah, there's a small pantry in the kitchen. Last I knew, the staff used it for storing extra dishes. Why?" She answered, scrunching up her brow in confusion. She looked to Todd for an explanation, only to see him grinning. "What?"

"Bastard's claustrophobic." Todd answered, wrapping his arm around Carly's waist and pulling her to him. He outright laughed and even Jason smiled at the devilish grin that had taken over Carly's face.

"You're sexy when you're being evil." Todd whispered huskily, brushing his lips against the scar on Carly's neck. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure.

They were interrupted by Jason clearing his throat. "Oh, please don't stop on my account. I'll just drag Sonny to the closet while you two... talk."

Carly bit her lip to keep from giggling like a little girl. "Not that I don't appreciate all your help Jason, but why exactly are you here?" She asked, honestly curious.

"Ah. Todd and I were discussing business when you called him. I decided I could use a little action so I tagged along." Jason said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Carly narrowed her eyes and turned toward Todd, "I wasn't aware you two had business. Actually, come to think of it, I wasn't aware you two were acquainted at all." She crossed her arms and puckered her lips, waiting.

"Yeah, uh about that. Well I guess we can tell you since we've got the kingpin in the closet." Todd said nervously, fidgeting with his loosened tie.

"Todd. Tell me what?" Carly demanded, lowering her face so it was level with Todd's. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jason cover his mouth, his shoulder's shaking with laughter.

Todd sighed dramatically, took Carly's hands in his and dove into the story of how he and Jason met.

* * *

_Jason Morgan stood in front of a simple white door with the number 27 on it. According to what Sonny told him, this was where his next target lived. Todd Manning. _

_He shook his head in disgust, "Manning has been messing with the dancers. I've had multiple girls come to me and say he forced himself on them. He needs taken out." Sonny had said, making it clear Jason was supposed to kill him and dispose of the body at the Pine Barrens. _

_Jason pulled his 9mm out of his waistline and pointed the barrel towards Todd Manning's apartment. He lifted up his foot and kicked in the door with his black leather boot. Finding the living room empty, Jason traded his gun for a dagger. The knife wasn't his weapon of choice but it would cause Todd more pain than a simple gunshot would. _

_He crept down the small hallway and stopped in a bedroom doorway. "I want him awake for this." Jason said, flipping the light switch. He watched as Todd sat up straight in bed and looked around groggily. When he saw Jason, his eyes widened in shock but he quickly recovered. _

"_I guess I should have expected this." Todd said flippantly, throwing the covers to the side and slipping out of bed. _

_Jason was honestly surprised by Todd's tone. Jason lunged for Todd and pressed his gleaming blade into Todd's neck. He had to give the guy credit, not even Todd's breathing changed as Jason restricted his airway. _

"_I want to hear you say you've been terrorizing our dancers." Jason growled at Todd. Todd, in return, scrunched up his face in disgust. "I have TicTacs on my nightstand, I think you should steal a few before you move on to your next victim." Todd said._

_Jason's mouth twitched as if he were fighting a smile. He lifted up his knife and slowly sliced a curve under Todd's right eye. Todd clenched his jaw to keep from yelling out in pain._

"_You're tough. This is going to be fun." Jason commented, as he placed the knife back at Todd's jugular. _

"_Not that I'm begging for my life, because I'm not trust me, but I seriously have no idea what the hell you are talking about. My nieces, Jessica and Natalie? They work for Sonny. I wouldn't harass anyone there. If I were going to terrorize a dancer I'd go to Vaughn's. Piss off John Zacchara." Todd chuckled._

"_Jess and Nat are your nieces?" Jason asked skeptically, lessening the amount of pressure he was putting on the knife at Todd's throat._

"_Yeeaaahhh. They are. Why?" Todd questioned. Shaking Jason off, Todd walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey. He took out two glasses and put three ice cubes in each, poured in the alcohol and listened to the ice crackle. _

"_Those are the two dancers that have been complaining of someone bothering them." Jason said thoughtfully, taking the glass Todd had held out. _

_Todd coughed and sputtered, and when he could finally breathe again he said, "I'm not a dumb ass. I know. They told me. But if you're after the guy who's been doing it, you should look at your boss. Ask him what he does in his freetime." _

"_What are you saying?" Jason asked, watching Todd mop up the blood on his face with a paper towel. _

"_Your low life, swine of a boss is the one who has been forcing my nieces to have sex." Todd said, sipping his whiskey. Jason looked dumbfounded. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" Todd asked._

_He didn't wait for a reply, "S. O. N. N. Y. C. O. R. I. N. T. H. O. S. Sonny fuckin' Corntoes." Todd was taken by surprise when liquor went flying through the air and Jason Morgan threw his head back and laughed. _

"_I like you Manning." Jason said, still smiling uncharacteristically. Todd looked ruffled, "Sorry, I don't swing that way but I think my next door neighbor does."_

"_Don't test my patience. Just because I like you doesn't mean you get a free pass." Jason replied. _

_Todd grinned and asked, "So what are we gonna do? How are we gonna take down Sonny?" He saw Jason's eyes light up with excitement. "Here's the plan..."_

* * *

The men sat still, not even daring to breathe, and waited for Carly's reaction. Much to Todd and Jason's amusement, Carly tilted her had back and her laughter filled the air.

**Okay, I realized I made Jason Chuckle/Laugh/grin a lot. I think I may be projecting. I just wish he would smile more. Steve Burton smiling is just beautiful. Ahaha. (: **


	5. You Never Could Resist Me

**Ah, it's been awhile! This chapter was kind of fun to write, and I think the next chapter will be too! I'll try and get it up this weekend. Read, Review and ENJOY!  
**

Carly straddled Sonny's lap, leaning forward so her breasts brushed against his chest tauntingly. She giggled as she felt him tug helplessly on his restraints. "You should just stop trying. I tied those knots myself." Carly smirked.

"You little _bitch_. I should've known you were working with Manning this whole time, Brenda tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. Just wait until Max and Milo find out what you're doing to me. Your ass is grass." Sonny growled, attempting to sound threatening but failing miserably.

Carly wiped her face, smearing Sonny's liquor laden spit across her cheek. "You really should learn to say it not spray it asshole. And I don't have anything to worry about." She said, grinning. Her smile broadened when she felt him squirm underneath her weight. Carly slid off his lap, flipped her tousled blond locks over her should and walked away from her prisoner.

Not even two minutes later Carly flounced seductively back into the room, pulling Max and Milo by their ties behind her. "These boys wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right? You wouldn't harm some poor defenseless woman would ya Max?" Carly purred, planting her manicured hand gingerly on Max's chest and sliding it down, holding his eyes with her own.

"N-no. No ma'am." Max stuttered, Carly's touch making him tremble nervously. "I would never raise my hand to a woman." He finished, his eyes searched Carly's face and finally settled on the bruise that decorated her jawline.

Carly noticed his lingering gaze and pouted, "I know you wouldn't Max, but Sonny would. He hit me." she felt tears stinging her eyes and worked to blink them away. "He hit me and he yells at me." Carly sniffled, looking up at Max through her lashes. She saw his face soften, and he looked to Milo.

"The Boss hit you?" Milo asked softly. He reached out his hand and his fingertips danced across the bruise on Carly's face. She shied away from his touch and he narrowed his eyes. "You son of a bitch." Milo hissed, turning to face his boss. "You claim you respect women and children but then you do something like this!" He bellowed, cheeks red with anger.

Carly felt a hand pushing on the small of her back and looked up at Max questioningly. He tilted his chin towards the door and nudged her gently. Begrudgingly, Carly started walking out of the room, lingering in the doorway before finally have the door shut in her face. She grinned into the wood, "Like taking candy from a baby."

"Mmmmm." Someone whispered into her ear, their warm breath tickling the nape of her neck and their hands sliding around her waist. "How'd it go?" Todd asked, kissing her neck as she leaned back against his body.

"Just like I said it would. I told them that Sonny hit me and they went ballistic." Carly sighed, breathing in Todd's intoxicating scent. She turned around and let him rewrap his arms around her. Her fingers played in this silky hair as he questioned her further.

"They're very protective of you aren't they?" Todd asked, making sure no jealousy tinted his question. He saw Carly's eye's soften and her mouth tilted up at the corners. "Yeah, they are. They'd risk their lives for me." Seeing Todd's thoughtful face, she amended her statement. "But – you have nothing to worry about. You, Todd Manning, are the only man for me."

"I know. You never could resist me." Todd smiled, his scar curling up under his eye. Carly smashed her lips against his in response. Todd lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, letting out a whimper of surprise when her back hit the wall.

Todd was fumbling with the buttons on Carly's shirt when they heard someone cry out in the room behind them. Todd let Carly slide down the wall until her feet hit the ground before throwing the door open, revealing Milo holding his head, blood seeping through his fingers, and Max holding Sonny by the collar.

Carly narrowed her eyes and ran at Sonny, who was still tied to a chair. Once again straddling his legs, she swung her arms wildly, not paying attention to where her fists connected with his flesh. "You hurt him you son of a bitch!" She yelled, her arms still swinging.

"Retract those claws kitten." Todd chuckled, pulling Carly off of Sonny. "JASON!" Todd roared, needing help keeping Carly at bay. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!"

Jason ran into the room, not even short of breath, and couldn't help the chuckled that escaped his lips. He cursed under his breath, irritated by the fact that he seemed to be letting his emotions take hold of him whenever he was around Carly and Todd, the only two people who seemed to get into more trouble than he did.

Carly's feet were dangling as Todd held her at arms length above the ground, her arms still somehow connecting with Sonny's face. "Take. This." Todd ground through his teeth, holding Carly out towards Jason.

One of her fist connected with his jaw. "God Dammit Carly! Stop!" Jason yelled, holding her around the waist with one arm and rubbing his face with the other. He almost tripped when she went completely limp. Carly crossed her arms over her chest and "_harumphed_", pouting.

Ignoring Carly's tantrum, Jason toted her out of the room and away from the object of her aggression. "Todd'll take care of it. Just calm down."


	6. You Have Nice Cheekbones

**Kind of disappointed in this. It could have been WAY more bloody and just all around brutal. Eh. All well. I'll save that for Carly's turn. READ, REVIEW and as always, please ENJOY!  
**

"You're lucky Corntoes. If Carly would've had her way, she'd be in here right now, not me. And she's pissed. Actually, I could go and get her if you prefer..." Todd said nonchalantly, knowing Carly was capable of much more than people gave her credit for.

Sonny's eyes widened in fear, "No. No, I think I prefer you over your skank." Todd's lips curled into a menacing grin and his eyes narrowed. "You know what? You're in luck. I'm pretty sure I have all of her moves memorized. I watched her with the last guy, he passed out three minutes in."

Todd practically floated over to the silver tray that was holding all Carly's favorite instruments of torture, giddy with the thought of really hurting Sonny. _I might have gone easy on the bastard if he hadn't hit Carly. She's had enough of that._

He picked up a relatively small knife, it had a wooden handle and an extremely thin blade that curved slightly at the tip. Todd held it up so the light from the florescents above bounced off its sterling silver. "You know what his is Sonny?" he asked, turning the knife in his hand and admiring the blood that had stained the wooden handle. Blood Carly had spilled.

Sonny squirmed, swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "It's a filleting knife." He eyed Todd as he approached slowly. "So you do have brains, could've fooled me. Answer me this. Did you actually think Carly was in love with you?" Todd cocked his head to the side, honestly curious.

"No. I didn't. I knew she didn't marry me because she loved me. I mean hell, I had to drug her just to get her in bed with me. I -" Sonny began, until he realized what he had said. Todd noticed too and his grip tightened on the knife.

"Enough talking." He snapped, his knuckles white. Todd pulled up a steel chair and plopped down next to Sonny, making sure he could see his entire face. He wanted to see every ounce of pain Corinthos was feeling. _That SOB drugged her and raped her._

Smiling when the Mobster's breathing came faster, Todd raised the knife to the back of Sonny's jawline right near his ear, and applied pressure. "First, Carly cuts the dimples off. She seems to have this fascination with men with dimples. She insists that every scum-bag we scam has to have dimples. Carly's the most sadistic woman I've ever met. She's amazing." Todd said, his eyes gleaming.

Todd pushed harder and felt the knife split Sonny's skin, blood drained rapidly from the cut. He continued literally filleting the dimples off of Sonny's face leaving only muscle, no flesh, behind. He couldn't help but chuckle as Sonny screamed in agony. "No one can hear you so you might as well quit while you're ahead. Okay, correction. Anyone that CAN hear you doesn't give a shit, so quit while you're ahead."

Todd _tsked _as he set down the knife, not even bothering to wipe off Sonny's blood. "We wouldn't want those getting infected now would we. Carly cleans the cuts." He smiled cruelly as he reached for the bottle of bleach that had been sitting right next to the tray full of torture utensils.

Todd grabbed the syringe and filled it with the pungent bleach, watching sweat trickle down the sides of Sonny's face. "Hold still." Todd commanded just before he squirted Sonny's cheeks with bleach, smiling when tears filled Corinthos' eyes and flowed freely down his newly exposed muscle.

"You have nice cheekbones." Todd deadpanned as he set the bleach back down. Sonny whimpered, realizing Todd could literally see his cheek **bones**.

"I guess I should wrap this up. Don't want ya bleeding out on the first session. Carly would have my ass. If she doesn't get her turn with you I'll never hear the end of it." Todd reached over for one last weapon. His weapon of choice.

He plunged the dagger into Sonny's chest, right through the rib cage, sliding the metal under his sternum and stopped right as he nicked the heart with it's sharp tip. "Just a little reminder. I own Carly's heart. Not you." And with that, Todd twisted the dagger, pulled it out swiftly, and dropped it onto the silver tray with a _clang_.

"Zacchara! Get in here and clean up this mess." Todd yelled as he sloppily wiped the blood off of his hands. He watched, amused, as Johnny Zacchara smeared around Sonny's blood with a raggedy mop, stained reddish-brown with old blood.

"Put him in the broom closet. We've gotta get this place presentable for it's opening tonight." Todd said, addressing Johnny. Turning to Sonny, he said "You'd better rest up. Carly told me about your nightmares. Deke your stepdad hitting you and locking you in closets. Well your worst nightmare isn't going to be Deke anymore. Once Carly gets her hands on you, she's all you'll be dreaming about."

**Also, I realized that in the last chapter I made a few grammatical errors or spelling mistakes and I apologize for any of that. It's hard to proof read your own story, I guess I just read what it should say and not what it actually does. **


	7. My Cunning Little Gnome

**Short but kind of fun (: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have no excuse -no good excuse anyway. Hope you enjoy! Read, Review and ENJOY!  
**

Carly walked along the bar, her finger trailing along and leaving a clean path on the oily granite, her heels clacking against the black linoleum. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, attempting to avoid another whiff of whatever repugnant odor had filled her club. "Todd? What the hell is that smell?"

"I'm guessing it's Corinthos. I'm not being the pooper scooper, call your waitress. From what I've heard she's spent a lot of time on her knees." Todd yelled back from the office they shared, he struggled not to laugh at his own joke, unaware he had a visitor.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway to the office in her waitress garb, her face red with anger and her plump, glossed lips taught. She had managed to slip passed Carly without her noticing in hopes of talking to the lesser of the two evils. Unfortunately, any chance of that was thrown out the window when she launched herself at Todd, claws fully extended.

"You asshole! How dare you talk about me like you know me!" Liz screamed, scratching at Todd's face and ignoring the skin and blood that was accumulating under her nails. Todd stood frozen, unable to push Elizabeth off of his body, the Port Charles Police Department would arrest him for assault; self defense or not.

Luckily for him, Carly couldn't care less about the PCPD and she told them to stick it where the Sun doesn't shine on a regular basis. Elizabeth gasped as Carly grabbed a fist full of her curled auburn locks and pulled, yanking her back hard.

She twisted her hand so that Liz's hair was wrapped around it multiple times, reducing the chance of escape. "He may not know you, but I do. There is a reason why Todd is the only man in Port Charles who hasn't seen your pussy. He's MINE and you touch him again I'll do a home hysterectomy on your ass." Carly growled, leaning in so close to Elizabeth she could smell the anger being replaced by dread. She grinned and swung her left fist around, surprising Liz.

Elizabeth cried out as Carly's clenched fist connected with her nose. She felt warm blood trickle down her top lip and cursed under her breath. "Clean yourself up. I don't want customers complaining about blood in their cocktails." Carly said, throwing Liz away from her dismissively. "Oh! And send in St. Robin." She called.

Carly stepped to Todd and gently brushed her thumb over the new scratches that danced across his face. "She's lucky I need her to waitress tonight or else she'd be sharing a closet with Sonny." She whispered, moving her thumb to caress his scar. "It's a pity. I was really looking forward to kicking her skanky ass." Carly said, pouting.

Todd chuckled, "You really are amazing you know." he smiled affectionately and pressed his lips to hers, grinning when she shoved her body against his hungrily. "Ahem." Someone snootily cleared their throat behind them. _These people either have guts or a death wish. _Todd thought as he eyed Carly, noticing how she rolled her eyes and puckered her lips in irritation.

"We'll have to finish this later." Carly said seductively, raising her eyebrows to let him know she wouldn't forget. "Let's go Robin." Carly sighed. "I have a club to run so I'm going to make this quick," she said, as she led Robin away from the office and toward the room where they were holding Sonny captive. "I heard my favorite Pixie warned Sonny against me. Now where do you think Brenda would hear such a thing? Hm?" Carly taunted happily. "I think it was you, my cunning little gnome. Now, you get to await your fate with Sonny." She opened the door wide, allowing Robin a full view of her Cuban soon-to-be-ex-husband.

Carly outright grinned when Robin backed up against her, eyes wide with fear. Robin stared at Sonny's form, slumped and ashen, tied to a simple metal chair. "Carly. Carly please. I'm sorry! I'll-I'll make it up to you. Please!" She shoved Robin into the dank room, ignoring the crocodile tears and false pleas of forgiveness.

Carly shut the door and leaned her back against the wood, beaming with satisfaction. "Now back to better things."


	8. Pizza

**Okay, so finally here's chapter 8 (: I figured I'd beef up the story a little bit with less bitchy drama (which is all good fun) and more suspenseful drama (which is fun too.) ***Note: There is a part in the beginning where Milo calls Carly "Miss C" - It's because they don't consider her Sonny's wife. The 'C' is for Carly. (: just wanted to clarify.  
**

* * *

Carly walked back down the narrow hallway to her office, only to find it completely empty. The smell of Todd's cologne still lingered, but other than that, there was no sign of him. Carly slowly turned around and walked out, heading towards the dance floor and tables that currently held people who were either talking amongst themselves or sluttily gyrating to the booming music.

Carly sauntered over to the bar and addressed her resident bartender/cousin, "Lucky have you seen Todd? He was in his office a couple of minutes ago but I can't find him now." Lucky smiled a dazzling smile that would have made her swoon if she wasn't his cousin and already immune to his charm. "Nah, I haven't seen him. Try seein' if Max and Milo saw him leave."

"Thanks." Carly tossed over her shoulder as she jogged to the entrance of Club 101, looking for her two favorite bouncers. Spotting them, she grinned. "Hey Max! Milo! Have you guys seen Todd?" "Nope. We haven't seen him at all Miss C. sorry." Milo answered happily.

"Okay, thanks you guys." Carly said, kissing each brother on the cheek and turning away, her brow furrowed in worry.

Carly walked back into the office, suspicious now, and looked for anything that was out of place. She scanned the desk and saw all of the papers just where they had been when she'd left. Crossing the room, she noticed his keyboard was tilted to the left and his screen was turned off. Two things that never happened: Todd's computer screen getting turned off and Todd's keyboard being off-center. Turning on the screen, she cursed. Out loud. There was a message, it read:

_**Mrs. Corinthos, **_

**If you wish to have Mr. Manning back, you'll bring me your hostage. You know where to go. I have unfinished business to discuss with Mr. Corinthos and I assure you if you hand him over to me, alive at the very least, no harm will come to Todd Manning. I'm hoping you will remember the night we spent together not so long ago and decide now is the time to repay me. As always, it's been a pleasure negotiating with you.**

**Yours Truly,  
**_**Lorenzo Alcazar**_

Carly sat down heavily into Todd's computer chair, inhaling the intoxicating mixture of his must and cologne. Leaning her head back, she remembered the night she spent with Lorenzo.

* * *

"_Sonny please. I don't want to do this, I'll help you bring in money some other way. Just please, not this." Carly begged quietly, working to control what she was really feeling. Rage. _

"_Shuddup." Sonny slurred, taking another swig of Scotch. "You're the reason I'm in this mess to begin with. If you'd have just stayed quiet like I told you too, I wouldn't owe the Alcazar's and Zacchara's anything."_

_Carly was shaking now, unable to keep her anger hidden. "I just told you I'd find some other way!" She yelled, clearly pissed. When Sonny grinned evilly, her fingers twitched with desire towards the gun she kept hidden in her waistline._

"_I don't give a shit. You ruined my reputation so now I'm gonna ruin yours. You're gonna spend the night with Alcazar and he's gonna to pay you for your services. You'll do the same with Zacchara tomorrow night and any other customers you acquire afterwards." He said, slamming his glass down onto the solid mahogany table._

"_You want me to be a prostitute." Carly stated, not phrasing it as a question because she already knew the answer. She shook her head and walked to answer the door when the doorbell chimed. _

"_Hello Mrs. Corinthos." Lorenzo Alcazar said, and the way he rolled the "r" in Corinthos made Carly shiver. "Please. Call me Carly." she said briskly, her mood still dark after her spat with Sonny._

"_Alright, Carly. Are you ready to go?" Lorenzo asked, his eyes twinkling brightly. Carly rolled her eyes in irritation, "Yeah. GOODBYE SONNY." She yelled her goodbye to her 'husband' and walked out with Lorenzo, taking comfort in the cool October air._

"_I don't know what you think is going to happen tonight, but I'm NOT having sex with you." Carly grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat in the seat farthest away from Alcazar in his limo. She felt her mouth for an 'O' when Alcazar chuckled. _

"_You take me for a fool obviously. I never expected you to sell your body to me Mrs. Cor- Carly. You are a woman of class and much unlike your husband, you deserve to be treated as a human being." He responded, still chuckling softly. "I'll give you money, but all I'm asking is that you sit and have a dinner of your choosing with me."_

_Lorenzo stared at Carly, expecting her to respond, but when minutes passed by and she still hadn't answered, he gave up and went to looking out of the window. They sat in silence for the better half of 30 minutes._

"_Pizza." Carly said, still not looking at Alcazar, but her lips were tilted into a smile._

"_What?" Lorenzo asked, confused. _

"_Pizza. I want pizza for dinner." Carly answered, finally turning her head to grin at the drug lord sitting across from her. Lorenzo threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, and Carly couldn't resist the urge to join in. She laughed for the first time she had married Sonny. It felt good._

* * *

"There's no way in hell Alcazar's getting Sonny. I'm going to kill that bastard myself. It's time for a counter-negotiation." Carly said aloud. She pulled out her phone and forwarded a text to Lucky, Max, Milo and Jason's second in command, A.J. Quartermaine. "_Get ready to leave. You've got 4 minutes. -Carlybabes" _

Carly giggled as she re-read the sent message. 'Carlybabes' had been Todd's nickname for her the first night they met, and it'd stuck. Sighing, she whispered, _"I'm coming Todd."_

* * *

**Also, just in case you need it, here are the characters as they are in my story. (So far. More will be included later on)**

**Jason - used to work for Sonny as a hitman; took over the business. Todd's best friend and a trusted friend of Carly.  
AJ- Jason's brother and his second in command; after Quartermaine's shunned him he turned to the mob. Good friend of Carly.  
Max and Milo - used to be Sonny's bodyguards; now work for Carly at Club 101 as bouncers. Good friends of Carly.  
Lucky - bartender at Club 101; Carly's cousin; close friend of both Carly and Todd.  
Elizabeth - waitress at Club 101; enemy of Carly; hates Todd.  
Robin - Works as a waitress at Club 101; close friends with Brenda; enemy of Carly.  
Sonny- mob boss; currently being held hostage by Carly and Todd. Carly married him so that she and Todd could gain control of his empire.  
Brenda- mentioned by Sonny and Carly. Close friends with Robin; enemy of Carly.  
Lorenzo Alcazar - Drug lord; rival of Sonny's; close friend and confidant of Carly's; currently holding Todd 'hostage'.  
**


	9. Good Morning Sleeping Beauty

**Really short chapter but I wanted to include a little Todd/Alcazar action in here. I figured it'd be fun to mention the obvious Tomas Delgado/Lorenzo Alcazar situation. Just a small filler chapter. Expect Carly in the next. **

"_unghh." _Todd groaned, reaching up and rubbing his left temple with a shaking hand. He tried opening his eyes but dim lights sent shooting pain through his head. "What the fu-" Todd started, but was interrupted by an accent laced masculine voice.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. I was starting to wonder if you were going to wake up sometime before Elizabeth Webber popped out her next spawn." Alcazar chuckled, swishing his alcohol around in a clear class on his knee.

Todd forced his eyelids to stay open, "Toe-mas?" he asked incredulously. He lifted his head and eyed the man who both looked and sounded like Tomas Delgado. Alcazar ruffled, "What the hell are you talking about? That bump on the head must've given you a concussion or killed some of your brain cells. I, am Lorenzo Alcazar." he announced proudly, taking a swig of his scotch. "And you, are my current hostage."

It was Todd's turn to ruffle. "Do YOU have a concussion? I'm not anyone's hostage." he said, eyes narrowed but lips turned up into a smile in defiance. Alcazar merely grinned and said, "I can see why she chose you. You are a lot like Carly." Todd stiffened and squared his shoulders, "How do you know Carly?" he asked, voice even and muscles tight.

"Easy tiger. Carly and I are friends. Let's just say she owes me, but I'm using you as an incentive. I just want to make a trade." Alcazar purred, turning his head to look out the tinted window. "We're here."

"Tony's Pizza? Are you sure you aren't doing the drugs you're supposed to be selling? Who the hell takes a hostage to a pizza parlor?" Todd asked, staring at a florescent sign that had a stereotypical Italian chef tossing a pizza into the air in front of the flag of Italy. "Just shut up and go sit down." Alcazar said, sighing impatiently.

Todd eyed the two glasses of fizzing Pepsi and large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese that sat in front of him. "I'm expecting Carly to join us soon enough so I got the pizza with her topping preferences." Alcazar explained, unfolding his paper napkin and laying it in his lap as if he were at a five star restaurant.

Todd furrowed his eye brows and spoke around a mouth full of pepperonis and cheese, "How'd you know Carly's favorite toppings?" He damn near choked on his food when Alcazar simply smiled and said, "I told you she owed me one."


	10. Mr Sir's Illegitimate Bastard Child

**First time in a long while that I'm actually satisfied with a chapter. I tried something new this time so if you like it let me know and I'll try to include different points-of-view from now on. Read, Review and ENJOY ! (: **

Carly and her rescue posse sat around a wobbly rounded card table in a now emptied Club 101. The toe of her right heeled boot tapped impatiently on the linoleum, one of her hands continuously clicking a ball point pen. Deep in thought, she stared at an empty beer bottle that was on the bar. Carly jumped when Lucky slammed down a shot glass, the tequila sploshing everywhere, "Thanks." she muttered.

"Ya know, you're going to leave marks in the floor if you keep tappin' your foot. Todd'll be fine, you know Alcazar. Just think of something he wants more than your scumbag of a husband." Lucky said, plopping down in the wooden chair closest to his cousin.

Carly sat up and smacked her palms down on the table, "AJ, you get the dirt on Sonny. I want to know EVERYTHING about him. Inside and out. If he didn't get circumsized until he was 16, I want to know. If he failed his 8th grade algebra test, I. Want. To. Know. Kay?" She watched as he gave her a curt nod and went off to the office to make phone calls.

"Lucky, I need you to use your Spencer charm to drag information out of Elizabeth. Get intel on Brenda and Robin too, but make sure Little Lizzie doesn't get suspicious – actually I'm sure that won't be a problem, she's not bright enough to figure anything out. Do whatever it takes - short of supplying your sperm - I don't want a niece or nephew that has half of Elizabeth's genes." Carly shuddered dramatically at the thought and chuckled when she saw Max, Milo and Lucky all grin.

Lucky reached over, grabbed Carly's tequila and downed it before kissing his cousin's cheek and sauntering off towards the back door. Carly shook her head affectionately and turned back to her two remaining men. "Max, Milo – you two are staying with me," she said, "We're going to go straight to the source." grinning evilly, she damn near skipped to the back room where Robin and Sonny were locked away tight.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Lucky sighed heavily and forced himself to sit still as a drunken Elizabeth hung over him limply, blowing her alcohol laden breath in his face. He crinkled his nose in disgust but still kept stroking her auburn locks in mock affection. Elizabeth kept rambling, a side effect of the mini bar she just demolished, and didn't even notice Lucky's obvious lack of interest.

"I don't know why everyone says I'm the whore. I'm not the one who slept with my best friends husband. But it doesn't matter, Little Miss Robin can do no wrong." Liz complained, her lips puckering into a pout and brow furrowing in frustration. Lucky adjusted himself under Elizabeth's weight and replied, "You've never been married, Robin didn't sleep with your husband," he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I know I haven't been married!" Liz spat, but then added "Yet." and looked up at Lucky with her rounded doe eyes, desperation leaking from every pore. He sighed in exasperation, silently cursing Elizabeth. "Then who's husband did Robin sleep with? The only other possible woman who could be Robin's _BFF_ would be Brenda, and Brenda's only ever been married to Son-" Lucky's eyes widened in realization, "Son-of-a-bitch." He whispered too quiet for Liz to hear.

Elizabeth hiccuped, giggled, and then continued "Yep. And weren't even ssssmart enough to use a condom. He knocked her up and then made her give the baby up for adoption 'cause he didn't want Brenda to find out. But ssshhhhhh, don't tell anybody." She slurred, leaning heavily on Lucky. He resisted the overwhelming urge to push her away and tried to relax himself as she snuggled up against his side.

Once Lucky was sure Elizabeth was snoring soundly, he pulled his phone out and called his cousin. "Carly, you're gonna love this." He chuckled, a grin spreading from one ear to the other.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"Spinelli I assure you Carly doesn't give a shit about Sonny's right to privacy." AJ sighed irritably and rubbed his temples. He was positive talking to Damien Spinelli was going to either give him an ulcer or cut 20 years off of his life. It was like talking to a child – a child that constantly needed to be reminded of the task at hand. Spinelli just couldn't seem to stay on one topic.

The tech wiz looked conflicted, so AJ pushed harder. "Do you have any idea what Sonny's does for a living?"

"M-Mr. Sir is in the coffee business." Spinelli answered automatically, wincing when he stuttered.

"Don't give me that bullshit Spin. I know you know what business Corinthos is really in – or you know half of it anyway." AJ replied coolly, "Just give me the dirt so I can report to Carly before she locks me up with Sonny, and I'll make sure she locks you up too."

Spinelli paled at the threat and nodded, his fingers flying over keys as he searched for anything and everything on Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr. AJ damn near dropped the paper weight he was holding when Spinelli let out a loud gasp, his eyes weaving back and forth scanning a document on his screen.

"What?" AJ demanded, coming up behind Spinelli curiously. "Well I'll be damned. Corinthos was a busy man. You seein' what I'm seein' Spin?"

"If you are referring to Mr. Sir's illegitimate bastard child's birth certificate, then indeed, I am 'seein what you're seein'." Spinelli responded quickly. AJ whipped out his phone –

"Carly? I've got something."

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"Lucky and AJ both reported the same information. Looks like we have the upper hand on this one. Let's go eat some pizza boys." Carly said, slipping on her coat and leading Max and Milo to the waiting limo.

**Okay, and obviously the AJ here is nothing like what he is on GH. He is irritating on the show. I can't believe he told Michael Sonny would eventually put a gun to his (Micheal's) head. Good Parenting. He should write a book.**


	11. Pot? Meet Kettle

**It's definately been awhile, but here's chapter 11. Only two left after this (one being an Epilogue.) After this, it's back to writing Deadly Fire. Whelp, here ya' go. Enjoy. (and Review)**

Alcazar puckered his lips in thought – a habit he'd always hated but could never break – and watched as Carly joked with Sonny's ex henchmen and what Lorenzo could only assume was her long-term boytoy.

"Don't think too hard Lo, it's a good deal." Carly said lightly, obviously taking notice of his 'thinking face.' Despite his career as a well respected and feared criminal, he'd never had a spectacular poker face.

Todd nodded his agreement, "Hell yeah it is. You get to watch Carly slowly drain the ever-loving life out of Corntoes, you are going to raise his bastard kid as your own drug pushing protege' and you get to rub in Sonny's face, before he is gruesomely murdered in the basement of our club, as an added bonus. PLUS once we take over the Corinthos Empire you get to move as many hallucinogenics and feel goods through Port Charles as you want. Oh, and Jason's protection comes with it."

"He already has Jase's protection." Carly corrected, her lips brushing against Todd's earlobe – she chuckled when he shivered in pleasure against her.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Not just no, but HELL NO." Lorenzo cried, shaking his head violently and squeezing his eyes shut in disgust. "This limo is **WAY** to small for that shit." He glanced over to the Giambetti brothers for backup and found them nodding vehemently. "SEE! Even 'Tweedle Dee' and 'Tweedle Dumb' agree with me."

Max and Milo's nodding stopped abruptly, their matching eyes swiveled to stare at Alcazar in horror.

Even Todd mumbled, "Shit," before clearing his throat awkwardly. "He didn't mean anything by it Carly. Let it go, or better yet let Max and Milo defend themselves – they're big boys." Todd tried, wincing after the words left his mouth.

"Lo, if you want to keep all of your reproductive organs intact then you won't insult anyone close to me. Ever." Carly said, her voice dropping into the deeper tone she used when scolding or threatening. "And you." Carly bit out, addressing Todd now. "You are in the dog house tonight."

And with that, Carly stood – as much as possible in the limo – and plopped down between Max and Milo, making herself the middle of a Giambetti sandwich.

Todd repeatedly thudded his head against the cool window as Alcazar chuckled and ran a hand over his shadowed jawline.

**~oOo~**

Sonny gritted his teeth in irritation and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Robin? Shut up. Your sniveling is giving me a headache." He snapped, whishing he could rub his temples to ease the throbbing pain but knowing that it was impossible. Carly had tied his ropes.

"She's s-such a psychotic b-bitch." Robin griped, her sobs turning her angry words into petty hiccups. She, unlike Sonny, had not been tied up. It pissed her off more than anything else – the fact that Carly didn't see her as a threat. _I'll prove her wrong._ Robin thought to herself.

"Pot meet kettle." Sonny deadpanned, sounding absolutely bored with the whole situation. He tipped his head back to stare at the dull ceiling and winced when his skin pulled at the newly formed scabs where his cheeks used to be.

"Don't even – I'm not – Carly is -"

"Are you going to finish a sentence or am I going to have to sit here and listen to you stutter out half-assed responses until Carly finally comes and takes pity on me? I hope my death is quick, I don't want to have to hear to your voice any longer than necessary." Sonny barked, happy when he saw Robin shrink back into the wall she had been leaning up against. _Finally. The little twit is worse than the damn kid she produced. _"I think putting me in here with **you** is the worst Carly could ever do to me. And I've been filleted like a fuckin' fish by Manning." Sonny grumbled.

"Not quite. You haven't dealt with me personally yet." Carly said cheerfully, letting the door slam against the wall and hit Robin in the process.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, getting to her feet and rubbing her shoulder.

"Careful Pixie. You're expendable." Carly growled.

Sonny looked back to where Carly was standing and saw Todd – expected – and Lorenzo Alcazar – unexpected – flanking her on either side. "What the hell is this?" He questioned furiously.

"Oh, don't mind Alcazar. He's only here to watch. For now." Todd replied, grinning when Corinthos' face paled to an unhealthy green.

Carly started forward, but stopped when Robin barreled toward her. She pulled out her 9 mm and pulled the trigger, barely taking the time to aim but hitting her target with startling accuracy all the same.

Carly _tsk-ed_ as Robin's body fell to the floor in a lifeless heap, blood already leaking from the single bullet hole that sat right between her eyes. "I told you St. Robin. You're just a Pixie. Nothing more. I could have gotten rid of you a long time ago and the Earth would have continued to spin on it's axis."

"So there is a God." Sonny sighed, happy to finally be rid of his annoying cellmate.

The joy he felt drained away quickly as Carly turned towards him.

"You ready Sonny-boy? We're having a 'girls day'." She sneered, hands on her hips and eyes twinkling dangerously.

Sonny screamed.


	12. Cockblocker

**Next chapter is the epilogue! Thank you to the four people who are following - measly number but who the hell cares. At least SOMEONE is reading this. So there is some implied violence here? Not at all graphic compared to what I had written before I decided FF would probably delete my story for having a MA rating, so if you were looking for lots of blood and gruesome descriptions of torture (*cough*Tina*cough*) then I'm sorry. In any event, I hope you still enjoy - review if you have any advice, requests or just sound off.**

Carly grinned as she flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and admired her handiwork. Sonny lay bloody, lifeless, on a metal slab. His screams still bounced off of the walls and the coppery penny smell of his blood still assaulted the nostrils of everyone in the room.

Lorenzo and Todd glanced at each other, Todd's face was filled with pride and love – while Alcazar's was a mask of both awe and fear. Never, in his 15 years of drug pushing, has he ever seen anyone take so much pleasure in torturing another human being – although, on the other hand, Sonny Corinthos wasn't a human being. He was scum.

"Did you come up with the 'spa day' idea just for 'Corntoes'?" Todd asked, smirking slightly when he saw Carly blush.

"Yeah. I thought it'd be fun – and it's not like I have any girl friends to go to the spa with! I guess I could have taken Max and Milo…"

"You should take AJ, Lucky and Jason too. I'm sure they'd love it." Todd replied laughingly, walking over and wrapping an arm around Carly's curvy waist. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, sighing when she leaned in to his touch.

"Come on, let's get out of here so Zacharra can clean up before our guests start arriving." Carly said, leading both (living) men out of the basement and to the bar. "Drinks are on me." She said, winking at the men before tossing her head back to swallow her shot of tequila.

**~oOo~**

"Hey Carls!" Lucky called, coming to plant a sloppy kiss on his cousins' cheek, taking the bottle of liquor out of her hands and placing it back on the bar.

"Lucky." Carly acknowledged, tipping her head and grinning. She gestured to Alcazar, "This is Lorenzo Alcazar." Turning to face the drug lord she said, "Lo, this is my cousin Lucky."

Lucky nodded at Lorenzo and turned back to Carly, "So, I heard you gave Corinthos a spa treatment. Was he feeling 'relaxed and rejuvenated' afterwards?"

"Of course! When I left him, he was dead to the world." Carly answered, giggling at her own pun and her eyes shining brightly.

"So give me a play by play – how'd it go?"

"We started off with pedicures. I pulled out my cheese grater, seriously you should have seen that mans' feet. Anyway, I scrubbed all the dead skin off – and some of the fresh skin too, just to be safe." Carly shuddered at the memory of Sonny's calloused feet – she'd decided to help him out and shredded off all of his crusty heels.

Lucky looked intrigued, so she continued.

"Then, I moved on to facials. I waxed off his eyebrows, just for fun." She admitted, chuckling. "But I exfoliated his skin with little bits of broken glass, I've heard it works wonders."

Her cousin laughed and downed a shot of whiskey before turning his attention back to her. "And then what?"

"My favorite part." Carly grinned, all of her teeth showing – closely resembling the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

"I gave him a massage. I've never been good with pressure points and all that shit, but it was fun. He screamed with pleasure every time a rib cracked under my palm."

"She was amazing." Todd said, walking up behind them and resting his hand on the small of Carly's back and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks. I try." Carly responded, smiling up at Todd. She reached her hand up and brushed his dirty-blonde hair out of his face, then caressed his scar with her thumb.

"Annnnd, I think that's my cue to leave." Alcazar said, already getting up and shrugging his coat onto his shoulders, and downing his last shot. "It's been real. It's been fun –"

"See ya Lo. I'll get back to you on the drug arrangement." Carly called, waving a goodbye as he walked out of Club 101.

"I gotta take off too Carls, I feel like I need a shower after having Lusty Lizzie hanging all over me. I'll see ya in the morning." Lucky sighed, coming around the bar and kissing his cousin in the temple and fist bumping with Todd.

"You're cousins' got me fist bumping." Todd admonished once Lucky was out of hearing distance. He tugged on Carly's hand and pulled her toward his office.

The door wasn't even closed before Carly lunged for Todd's face, pressing her lips against his and gripping his shirt in her fisted hands.

"Uh. I'll come back later."

Carly jumped and turned her head slowly to the side to glare at whoever had interrupted their celebratory after party.

"Jase." She sighed. "I'll let you two discuss business."

"No Carly, you don't have to g-" Todd cried, hoping to God she'd stay.

"Nah. I'm gonna go find Max and Milo and challenge them to a game of poker. I'll be coming to bed late tonight." She replied briskly before turning and walking away.

Todd watched her go. "I hate you man."

"I know." Jason said, laughter rumbling deep in his chest.

"Cockblocker." Todd mumbled miserably, shooting daggers at Jason with his eyes.

"Better than a cocksucker." The hit-man threw back easily, taking pleasure in Todd's obvious pain.

Todd rubbed a hand over his face, "Are you here for a reason?"

"Nope. I just heard you two jumping each others' bones so I came in here to break it up." Jason said, plopping down in a cushioned chair.

"Who the fuck even says 'jumping each others' bones' anymore?"

"Don't be pissy, I've got our next project."

Todd perked up, "Who?"

"Carly will have a heyday with his one. It's a woman." Jason smiled.

"There you go again! Heyday? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Are you done?" Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, who is it?"

"Blair Cramer."

**Dun, dun, dun. Sorry Blair fans. Anyway, that little 'cocksucker' tidbit wasn't meant to be insulting to anyone - so if that's your cup of tea then more power to you, to each his own. **


End file.
